A Malfoy Slave
by Vivid Snare
Summary: A Dramione one shot, Hermione is to be used as a slave for the Malfoy family for stealing from Bellatrix's vault. (Idea taken from Lomonaaeren The Long Defeat Drarry.) OneShot
**A/N I do not own no part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. **

In a waiting room in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione sat twiddling her thumbs. How did she risk her life for a world she wasn't even apart of for 11 years, for a world she didn't feel like she belonged to anymore, for her to be turned over to a slave. A slave to the worst family possible. The Malfoy's. How could she spend a year in The Manor? Could she escape? Would they beat her? Treat her like an house elf, no what was she kidding, she wouldn't be given that special treatment.

The swung door opening, bringing her back to reality, looking from her thumbs to the door, she saw Lucius Malfoy, donning his regular black robes, with his cane in his hand. Since the end of the war, Lucius had started to look a lot more relaxed, he didn't have a Dark Lord breathing down his neck, living in his house... All the same, he still had an air about him, that 'i am better than you' vibe, the one that was definitely worn with THE Malfoy smirk.

"Ms Granger, come on, we haven't got all day" He drawled at her.

Standing up, she walked towards him, nodding her head in agreement, Hermione allowed Lucius to grab her arm, albeit a little forceful, they aparated to the Manor. Letting go of her, he slightly pushed her through the wards and into the house.

"Please excuse my off handedness there Ms Granger, i can't let the Goblins think i am not going to treat you as a slave. Draco is upstairs, please go say hello. He is expecting you."

Hermione had no idea why Lucius was making her go say hello, but she didn't want to know what would happen if she didn't. Ascending the stairs rather quickly, she arrived at his room quicker than she hoped. peering through the door, she saw Draco laid on his back, reading a book, with one hand behind his head, she could clearly see he had been working out, his muscles were quite defined, he looked really well, especially, only in green Pj trousers.

"D...raco?" Hermione announced opening the door.

"Hermione!" Draco put his book down and sitting up, he looked at the Gryffindor Princess "You made it, he let you come here" Draco was astounded.

"Father was unsure whether you should stay your year out here, or whether he should allow you Fenrir or Rudolphus"

"What changed his mind?"

"I did"

"Why?"

Hermione couldn't begin to understand why Draco would do such a thing, he always berated her in school, for her blood, looks and choice friends.

"Because, i want you safe" Draco said walking over to her, pulling her to him.

He saw her panic,

"It's ok, Hermione, your not here to be hurt, i asked, rather begged, pleaded and trade my Holyhead Harpies season ticket with him, to ensure your safety."

"But why Draco, your Father can get what ever he wants, why did you trade him a measley ticket for a Mudblood ?"

"DON'T ever say that Hermione." Draco rubbed her arms sighing." Since the war, Father isnt in the same standing, he can no longer threaten his way to watch his favourite quidditch team play and...Because, i want you safe." Draco repeated.

"Yes i got that, but why? You always berated me in school, my looks, my friend choice and because i am a Mudb..

"I've told you don't ever repeat that word Blood Purity means nothing to me, it never did, only for Fathers pleasure."

Draco looked at her, they were almost at eye level, he lent in and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Because, i want us to be together, to get married, to have little Hermione's running around!"

Thinking about the new revelation infront of her, Did she even like him like that? Could this work? Did she want it to work? What about her blood status?

Deciding against thinking for the first time ever, she leant up and kissed him.

"I think i want that two!"

 **A/n i had to write this idea story down, at 3am! i wanted to turn this into a M rating, although im not sure how to write it yet, so rating may change if i edit.**


End file.
